


Rebel Yell (Starker)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony seemed extra stressed that week. So Peter had suggested that they take a trip. A getaway. Tony had decided to go to Yosemite where there was plenty of lakes to fish and few people to bother him. Peter had also suggested they drive, considering that Yosemite wasn't too far from Malibu. They would stay in a luxury cabin in the woods at night, and in a fishing boat during the day. Peaceful enough.





	Rebel Yell (Starker)

Tony seemed extra stressed that week. So Peter had suggested that they take a trip. A getaway. Tony had decided to go to Yosemite where there was plenty of lakes to fish and few people to bother him. Peter had also suggested they drive, considering that Yosemite wasn't too far from Malibu. They would stay in a luxury cabin in the woods at night, and in a fishing boat during the day. Peaceful enough.

Tony had stopped at a rest stop to get gas and to take a break from driving. Peter and Tony sat in the car with the highway behind them. It was pretty isolated, no one around. Peter sat straddling Tony's lap, tracing his fingers up and down his chest. Peter shifted his head up to look at his face.

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's. It was only meant to be a peck, but Peter grabbed his head and licked at Tony's lips, begging for entrance. And who was Tony to deny him?

Tony reached for a radio and fiddled with it. A song that Tony had a lot of memories with had come on. Rebel Yell by Billy Idol.

"I bet I can make you cum before this song is over." Tony growled in Peter's ear.

Tony unzipped Peter's pants and pulled the button open. He pulled out his cock and started to stroke it. He thumbed his slit and Peter's head fell forward onto Tony's shoulder accompanied by a whimper. Peter bucked up his hips in sync with Tony's hand. Tony pressed right on the sensitive bundle of nerves right under the head of the other boys cock. Peter moaned.

"Daddy! Do that again!"

Tony pressed on it again, coming around with his other hand and lightly playing with his balls.

Peter screamed and came right as the guitar solo started.

"Told you."


End file.
